Wait! Not me!
by covewood
Summary: Flynn-Fletcher family moves to Canada. But when Ferb plays basketball, he learns the truth of the Fletcher family. Is it really that bad? Is Danville OK? Rated T Does Doofenshmirtz finally take over the tri state aria?
1. Canada!

**Day 1**

Calgary, Alberta, Canada! What a city! I gasp at the view of the mountains, the prairie, the foothills, everything. We drive through the city and Phineas has such a look in his eye like he's about to die.

"Everything is just as nice as Danville," Phineas says a little shocked.

"Drop in Center. What an unusual name for homeless center. Mom! Look at that unusual shaped building. Ow hey it says, Saddledome." Phineas says with an annoyed delight.

"Yeah it's great," Candace says annoyed with everyone. Ever since she heard about moving she's been really updated with her phone. Like one can only text so much, it scares me a little to see her keep texting after the big spaz from mother. I shudder at the thought of that night. It was like scream fest.

"The greatest outdoor show on earth is here. World Skills is coming up. Ow and Bernard Callabow," I say a little excited.

"Aww yeah!" Everyone says with chocolaty eyes.

"See everyone, it isn't so bad," Linda says.

"And Ferb you might enjoy social studies this year. You get to learn about a lot of Britain this year!" Lawrence says enthusiastically.

"Wait so were in grade 7?" Phineas says puzzled.

"Yes, yes you are," Lawrence replies.

Ever since father was asked to work in Canada for a museum I might have wanted to kill myself in chocolate a week ago. But now I'm starting to think this might work out after all. I mean everything is so nice, well in the summer that is. And the money fathers going to make, its like triple the salary! I'm hoping when I video phone everyone that no one starts crying CoughIsabellaCough

We turn into a community of houses and every house is huge. We keep going and we pass our new school. *Random school name, not an actual school name *

Calgary . And to my surprise it's small. Like 3 times smaller than my old one. This looks to be like it holds 200 students, not even. We drive up to a huge house with the moving truck already there. Every one rushes out accept Candace. Mother go's off into the house, i step outside, father talks to the movers, and Phineas is in the backyard already.

Dumbfounded I look at Candace who starts crying in the car. I open the car door and sit beside her.

"You know Canada isn't that bad is it?"

"No no Canada is nice it's just I don't want to leave Jeremy and Stacy. Stacy has been my best friend since like ever,"

"Life may be hard at first but you might enjoy Canada after a while and I always have the video chat. Stacy has one too,"

"Yeah I know your right. Now go ahead and check out the house, I'm going to sit and greave,"

I open the door, get out and head for the house. Walking in I see everything is up to date, no pastel coloured walls like the old houses, and a very open concept floor plan. I walk up the stairs where Phineas is looking into a room of aww.

"Phineas?"

"Ferb, Ferb come here,"

I walk over and look into the room.

"It's huge!"

I stare in aww "Just, just… like our old room," I quietly say.

I guess this might really not be so bad after all. Accept maybe buying supplies for our projects, those might go up more. I start to laugh nonchalantly.

Walking downstairs to the kitchen I find Linda staring at the oven.

"Mother?"

"Ow Ferb honey you scared me, haha…haha…hahahhaha…haaaaagghhhh,"

"Um what's wrong?"

Linda kneels down and hugs me.

"Nothing dear, nothing at all,"

"You weren't yourself,"

"Yeah, yeah…I was afraid of that…Ow don't worry I just miss Danville. Maybe our new life will bring you more friends and such,"

Still hugging me I wrap my arms around and whisper "And lose another,"

"Ow Ferb life will get better you will see. Ow but I must say that to myself,"

"And Candace…She's in the car," By the time I say Candace Linda gets up kisses my forehead and walks outside, quickly with a weird face.


	2. Schools purty good

**Day 2**

Lawrence walks into our bedroom and pokes us. "Wake up sleepy heads, time to get ready for school,"

"Ow but father its 6:30 we never wake up this early,"

"No, No we didn't, but we might as well ruin our sleeping pattern for the rest of the month if we aren't careful,"

"Hahahaha I suppose. Ow what's our school like? Is it full of good teachers? I know we saw the outside of it but still," Phineas says.

Phineas had a twinkle in his eye I couldn't smack out of him. No matter how many times, it still probably wouldn't come out.

We were nearing the school and I know we had to go to the office first but I was nervous about how the kids were like. Like were there retards, nerds, bullies, clicks, that sort of thing. I know there is no difference but I couldn't help myself.

We step into the school and the smell of Tim Horton's coffee on teachers desks made me crave. We walk to the office and tell the secretary our names.

"Ow hello Phineas, Ferb, we were expecting you,"

By this time the kids were pilling in and to their lockers.

"Come on into the office should be right with you,"

Before we could take a step the principal was already here. Tall, thin, perfectly prep, his suit took away from his face.

"Hello boys! On the behalf of this school we welcome you," We start walking down the halls to where the last of the kids were walking into class.

"Here are your lockers. I hope you don't mind being beside each other,"

153,154 we were around the end of the hall with 40 or so empty lockers.

"Here are your locks. Soon as you put your jackets in we will begin with proper procedure to choosing classes for brothers,"

"Excuse me a second but you mind if we are together? We don't exactly function separate," Phineas says with a firm yet settle voice.

"Ow! Well yes I suppose you could be together. Any reason?"

"Were step brothers and the best of friends,"

After a short pause the principal turns and takes a few steps before happily gesturing us to come. We walk down the hall turning right then left. Near the end of the hall we stop in front of a closed door.

"Here are your agendas, schedules, and textbooks for the week," he hands us the stuff he had been carrying.

Knock Knock

A male teacher, slim, brown hair and in gym attire he opens the door. Puzzled by his appearance I figure he taught Gym as well. He steps out of the classroom and welcomes us.

"Hello! I am Mr. Kennedy. Inside is the home room you will be following from subject to subject,"

He opens the door and leads us in.

"Class Here is two new students and treat them well. Now would you like to share something about yourselves? Like were your from and such," I slouch my shoulders and Phineas perks up. What a drag really, to have to stand up here.

Phineas starts "Hi I am Phineas and this is Ferb. Were brothers and we make oaff* I nudge him really hard in the leg hoping he doesn't say anything about our inventions*I mean we are Americans moved from Danville," Phineas turns around and looks for a desk, almost stumbling into it. Everyone breaks out laughing.

"Ughh and you Ferb?" Mr. k says quickly.

"Hi. I was born in Britain and moved to the USA were I met my step brother. I enjoy engineering and a bit of basketball in my free time," I move toward another empty desk.

Hours later at lunch…

"What was that all about Ferb?" Phineas sits down in the corner of the gym.

"Kids don't need to know about our inventions," I say.

A group of kids come towards us and sit down.

"Hey. I'm Franz. This is emmer, iris, and Femi. You two seam really cool. Well you know what happened this morning!"

3:00

"Hey Ferb, me and the gang are going to play some 3 on 3 you want to came play with your bro?"

By now the "gang" knows that I don't talk much around others accept my family so I give him a "yes" look and nod. We grab our stuff and walk outside to the hoops.

One, two, layup

"Wow what a move! Through the legs, around the back, and layup." Franz says as I chest pass him the ball.

"Yeah he's some player alright. You know he has been playing since he was six? What a kid for a sciencie person," Phineas says as he puts his arm around me.

A few more layups and 6 passes later everyone falls back exhausted.

"Thanks for the invite!" Phineas says with a smile.

"No problem. Don't get into trouble you two." Emmer says as he gives us this funny evil eye.

We get up, say our good-byes and head home. We walk into the house and to our shock we see mother crying on the floor in the living room. I look around and sign Phineas to be quiet. Closing the door quietly we sneak up stairs to our room.

"Woa what happened," Phineas says as he stumbled of the words.

"I don't know. Be right back," I say then sign him to keep quiet and stay.

Going all ninja stealth I creep downstairs and look into the living room making sure she doesn't see me. Quietly but surly I fail to see the problem of this. "Mom," I walk towards her and sit down beside her.

"What's going on?"

Quickly and to no surprise he mauls me in hugs.

"Ow Ferb you wouldn't understand how wonderful this house is,"

Immediately I know she's lying .

"Yeah. Me and Phineas played 3 on 3 with our new friends after school," Linda lets go and wipes her eyes.

"Good for you honey. See I told you this move was worth it,"

"Not for you?"

"No, not for me. I can't stand being away Danville, my freeform jazz band etc…"

"Well if I get through it then you should be able to too!"

Father opens the door and sees us sitting on the carpet.

"Love. What's wrong?"

Father walks over and Phineas runs downstairs. I get up and signal Phineas to go back upstairs. Father put his keys on the counter and kneels down and hugs her from behind. I sense this is the moment Linda has been waiting for.

We practically ran upstairs almost tripping over Perry.

"What's wrong?" Phineas says as we enter our bedroom.

"Come with me," I usually am the one Linda talk to about her problems. Yeah, yeah I know usually it should be the husband but father hasn't been there for her when she needs him most. He's either at work or is all strung up in the garage. So she talks to me. Well, I force her to talk so she doesn't become depressed.

We walk to my closet and I open it. I shuffle some things and a door is revealed. Opening the door I step in and tell Phineas to close it. We take a sharp turn to the right, walk down a couple steps, and a turn to the left to reveal a large chest and a window.

"Wow I didn't know this little room was possible,"

I sit down and look out the window.

"Open the box,"

Phineas opens it and finds a skateboard, few magazines, and a how to understand body language book. Phineas picks the book up.

"Ow I see. Yeah I get it,"

"Do you?" I say a little stern.

"Well yeah um yeah no, not at all,"

"Haven't you ever been there to see mother with an upset face and an uncomfortable position. She's having a hard time with the thought of the move. Even the week we were packing. She was practically forcing her band to play jazz with her," I say a little stern before calming my voice.

"Ow really? I haven't noticed. * We go silent for minute or two*How's about we talk to the gang now?"

We head out making sure the chest was closed. I open a few boxes and dump a few till I find the one with the projector and such.

I set up it all in a record breaking 3 minutes. I flip open the computer and click the video chat button. To our surprise we see everyone was on.

"Um I guess you don't have to text them now. Put the phone away!" I snap in a whisper.

"PHINEAS! FERB!" everyone screams.

"Hey everyone," Phineas says with delight.

"How's Ehhh Canada? Are there any nerds there, because I hear Americans recruit people from Canada?" Buford says in his oafish tone.

"Hahaha none so far. We played a little basketball today with some friends though," I say excitedly.

"Ooeeee Phineas hope you aren't going to replace us?" Isabella says.

"Don't worry Issy we won't replace you even in our dreams!"

"Huuhhh he said dreams. I'm in his dreams,"

"Huh?" everyone says.

"Nothing, nothing,"

"So Ferb, are the tests more challenging?"

"Well we haven't had one yet but I suppose,"

"Oww I'm so jealous of you. Send me every test you take ok?"

"Um sure Baljeet," I roll my eyes.

**Day3**

We come home from another great day. Schools great, our house is great, the cities great I don't think I would trade this for the world. Accept a Popsicle then maybe. Nah I'm kidding you.

We walk over to the couch and flop on it. Sitting there we turn the TV on for a moment before screaming occurs. We whip our heads around to see Candace screaming at her phone. I think she's gone crazy that girl.

"OMG, Jeremy's going out with Jessica!"

"And, this is shocking why?" Phineas says with a smart aleck face.

"Because Jeremy's my crush. MYN MYN MYN!"

"You do realize this is completely idiotic,"

"Ahuh and I care why?"

"Because you're making a complete fool of yourself. And anyway isn't there any cute guys at your school?" I say.

"NO! Eww why would you think that? Well yeah no. Ok, ok maybe. FINE!"

"There we go! You will see Jeremy soon," Phineas says a little delighted.

We turn off the TV and go outside into the back yard. Well this yard is much nicer. There's like 3 full grown trees a nice garden and a small stream on the other side of the fence.

Skip ahead


	3. Truth?

**Day 30**

So a month has passes and straight A's later I'm invited to a basketball session. Franz or someone must have said something because it's really selective. Considering they let 12 go and only 6 actually were good, I guess they gave me a break.

I get to school and everyone is in the gym. I walk over and see 4 kids playing agenced 5 others from some random school. Phineas go's off to class like the rest of the school and it turns out only four actually showed up out of the six. I waltz in and stand right on the edge by where the coach is. He doesn't acknowledge me or even call for fouls.

"Ow good your here. Grab a uniform and help us," Femi says exhausted.

I grab the last uniform from a random box and to my surprise the uniform bear the name Lawrence. Ironic I guess. I put the shirt on and run into an athletic position on some blond hair guy from some other school.

We run back and forth without any baskets. Zero-zero and I don't even know how long they have been playing before I came. Th coach obviously lost track of time so I blurt out break time. I walk over to the bench to cool off, my team at the fountain and out of nowhere the blond guy and his teams comes up to me.

"Hey, your good. A little too good," He says devilishly.

"Yeah too good," One of the shorter kids blurts. By the time he says this the coach walks out of the gym on his cell phone.

"Will you shut up jezz. How many times do I need to repeat myself? Anyway I think it's time to learn a lesson or two in basketball!"

I get up and start to walk away until I feel a tingling sensation in my gut telling me to duck. So I proceed and all of a sudden I'm pinned to the ground. The blond dude sits on me a slaps me 5 or 6 times before he punches me and signals his buddy to kick me. He gets off at the last moment and I'm kicked in the stomach having a good helping of I'm hungry for air.

Everyone starts laughing, and the coach is happily laughing louder than the rest of them.

"Hello boys! Nice to see you have taken an interest of being disqualified and punished,"

I start to get up and my team runs over to help me. We all sit on the bench and watch as they are being lectured by our coach for a good solid 10 minutes. It is a good thing their coach went for a long, long coffee break because he didn't return until 9:30.

Fifteen or so minutes later we get up and get changed. We just finish up by the time the other team came in. I walk towards the our coach who is fixing the score board to the time.

"Hi. Um coach? Who's the one who wore this last? Why didn't he take it home?" I say nervously

. "Ow Ferb I didn't know you were there! Um the only thing I 'can' tell you about him is that he isn't the average Joe. He's a lot like you. And never take anything you have like a joke. Ow well I guess that was more you than him but still it applies. He never took it home because he was afraid. Ow and are you ok?"

I tense up and get a really squeaky voice that sounds Australian more than British. "Afraid? Um I'm alright thank-you,"

"It's complicated way beyond any child should go through. Don't worry though. When the time comes, it comes,"

I walk away with the uniform not caring about being polite.

"How can he lie to me," I whisper nonchalantly like in the movies.

I walk to my locker and push through a crowd of random kids. I don't care about school right now. Just that I need to know who my father is.

Home...

I burst in the front door with Phineas asking me what's wrong. I don't care so I don't answer. I bust it up stairs into the spare bedroom and flop on the guest bed. Phineas must have gone to the kitchen because he didn't dare follow me when I was mad.

It must have been 6:00 father came home cause I stormed down the stairs everyone looking at me in the kitchen.

"Who are you?"I demanded.

"W…wh…what are talking about son?"

"You know. This!" I grab the uniform from my bag and shove it towards him. He gulped at it and started up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Follow me,"

I follow him into the bonus room where he sits on the couch looking at the uniform.

"Coach told me I was like him. He was afraid. So your Canadian then," I almost yell.

"Listen Ferb when I was your age I was the best basketball player in all of Canada at the time. Never missing any games. Then I started invent things like you in my spare time. One day I went crazy, my parents thought it was time to move away so I wouldn't get mixed up. Listen Ferb I'm sorry about before and I though they got rid of this years ago,"

"So, that's it then. I don't even know my family,"

"Ow well you do. I moved back after college and had you with your mom. We got divorced so I came back to England and raised you,"

"What? I really am a Canadian?" I walk off downstairs and sit at the table.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"No mom. I'm fine,"

"Ferb, you just said mom," Candace says in complete shock.

"Well, yeah I'm Canadian. *I look away* Not British,"

"Wait. Then who DID I marry?" Mom says a little worried,

"Who knows?"

Later...

First it's chatting, then some yelling, then quiet. I hear mom come to bed crying her eyes out and dad mumbling to himself.

"Phineas are you awake?" I whisper.

No answer.

I get up and head for my closet, open the door, and walk slowly to the window. I sit in silence thinking about stuff when Candace all of a sudden pops her head at me. I nearly screamed.

"Candace. How did you get in here?"

"Ow sorry. I saw you go in when I came up stairs. Are you ok little brother?" She asks with a worried tone.

"Um... Yeah no. I don't know who I am because of dad,"

"Ferb,*she puts her hand on my knee* your you! It doesn't matter where your father or you were born. Yeah I guess you really are in your home country. It still doesn't matter,"

"I guess you're right," I turn and look out the window. She takes her hand off my knee.

"If it helps you, I asked Clyde out at school. Haha"

We both start quietly laughing.

...


	4. Im free!

**Day 41 **

Saturday

_I feel like I'm trapped inside a box with no connection to anyone but my friends and Phineas._

I get up, get dressed, and hope to god dad isn't there. Luckily he isn't neither is anyone else and I sit myself at the table. I sit for a while thinking about where Phineas went off to. He was brushing his teeth. Mom's looking at the oven again. Only this time she turns around with red eyes like she's been crying for some time.

"Mom, err mother?"

Linda almost sprints over and hugs me to death.

"Ow Ferb I'm so sorry,"

"For what? It's not your fault. It's between me and dad,"

"What? No, ughh I mean bringing you here. I should have made him deny that job like I was thinking. We were fine before,"

"Ya'know I think where we are is just fine. *Linda lets go of me and stays bent down* Candace got over Jeremy, and Phineas looks to be liking it here. I can't think of any better place to live at the moment,"

"So you like it here?" she says puzzled.

"Why yes, yes I do!"

She hugs me again and gets back up towards the counter. To my surprise she pulls out a large pan puts it on the counter, turns her head to me and winks. Like how they do it in the movies and stuff.

"Well I think it's a perfect moment to try some green pancakes!" She says as she turns the stove on.

Were eating at the table just the two of us in silence for a few minutes while we eat.

"Um where are Phineas and father?" I say unexpectedly.

"Ow I think they went fishing today. How would you, Candace, and I go out for the day?"

I'm shocked by this. I have never spent this much time with mom or going to be Candace on our own. I feel as if I have been longing this. Like having a gap that needs to filled, that should have been filled before. I 'm thinking of my real mom but that's not it. It's more like a cry to belong. I take this opportunity hopefully in a non embarrassing way.

"I would like that," I say as I look up at her with a soft smile that makes any parent proud. "First where is Candace?"

"At one of her new friend's house. Anna I believe. They had a sleepover remember?"

"Ow yes and we went to the movies,"

... 11:00

We get into the car and barely make it. I had to get out and fix it. It didn't take long before it was working better than a new F-150.

Candace sprints out the house into the back seat with a face of distress.

"Wild... (Huff) Parsnips... (Puff) Everywhere..."

"Really? Good thing you had your meds!" I say.

"Well were going somewhere I hope you two enjoy,"

We drive for some time talking about stuff and laughing like were all best friends. Smiles all over the car, sun shine from like every direction and some prank calling with Candace calling. We arrive at a very sleek, modern office tower. The Bow. We get out and head for the entrance, up 5 or 6 floors, a few halls down and Linda finally tells us were here. We walk around a small screen and all of my Danville friends, new friends and Phineas and Father are standing there.

Screams of joy fill the air. A huge dog pill commences, and I'm happily on the bottom.


	5. Another problem!

**Day 31 cont...**

We get sorted out, hugs commence, and parents are smiling. It takes a few minutes before someone must have got annoyed at our random chit chats and hugs, and yells "hey!" Everyone go's quiet, we turn our heads and what appears to be some sort of manager pointing to a table full of pizza.

"Pizza anyone?" He says.

Everyone runs to the table and fights over where Phineas and I will sit. I laugh as I walk towards them. Out of nowhere I like get this feeling and time slows. Every thought leaves my mind and the only thought that I can seem to conger is 'how?' How did this happen? Can it?

After what seems a minuet a hand falls on my shoulder, "Ferb. You ok?"

"Huh. Mom?"

"You ok? It's like you spaced out,"

Luckily it was only a few seconds and everyone is still scrambling.

"Thanks mother!" I give her an unexpected hug and run off to the only vacant spot and grab a box of pizza.

"Huh? Weird," she says.

"So, how are you Isabella?" Phineas says as he chomps into his food.

Her eyes widen. "Y-you... Ugh"

Candace nudges her in the arm.

"Isabella?" I snap.

"Ow well yes I'm great!" She says delighted, twirling her hair.

Giggling occurs, I flip my head around and see Linda and Ms. Garcia-Shapiro Giggling. They see me. They stop and turn around as if they were admiring the wall.

"Great! We will have to hang sometime," Phineas says.

"Ow how's about Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet come over for a sleepover instead of staying in the hotel for the next night?" Linda suggests with an impressed face.

"Ow yes!" All the parents say at once.

"It would be great to try my cooking skills out on them before school,"

"NO!" Phineas, Candace, and I shout.

Again silence fills the air and a quick response in laughter.

We finish our lunch and crash in a small room full of beanbags. I swear I don't know where all the money came from for all of this. I am the last to come in and notice a small sign that says no adults. Curious by this I ignore it and go for the green chair.

"Um how's Danville?" Phineas says.

"Ugh not to good," Buford says looking out the window as if to try and ignore it all.

"What's going on?"

"It's... Complicated," Isabella mumbles.

"How so?"

"Like as if the police just left. That's you! Someone has taken over the tri-state aria. We figured out shortly after you two left that you're disappearing inventions and such keep the city safe. We need you to come back and fix this!" Isabella says a little softly.

"We can't exactly come back. We live here now and plus we have school Monday," Phineas says a little rough.

Isabella starts to look like she's going to cry.

"What are you talking about? Someone needs to explain some stuff here," Franz blurts.

"Heh yeeaaahhh see Candace tries busting us for making amazing inventions or something, and when mom gets home it disappears," Phineas says scratching his head.

"Wow. I'm just going to ignore this topic," Franz says puzzled.

"Ok then. Anyway what's this evil dude planning? Do the police know?" Phineas say.

"Yeah they know accept he has this machine that demolishes people if they don't cooperate. It's scary really," Baljeet says as he looks down making it like he's telling a scary story.

Perry perks up and starts growling. Everyone starts to laugh at his unusual sounds.

We calm down and start on a different topic. Before we know it its 3:00 and everyone starts to get going. I get up and walk out of the room to help clean up. I grab a few empty boxes and I glance at father talking to the old fart who made everyone silence. It looks like father is giving the guy a huge wad of cash. And if I am correct a few thousands at most.

Phineas comes over to help followed by my Danville friends.

"So the guys left?" I ask Phineas.

"Yeah. I can't wait till tonight," Phineas says excitedly.

"But you heard them, we need to help Danville. And where's Perry?"

We look around and shrug.

"That's the thing! Mom still has the transporters ear rings."

"Ow so if we build a gigantor ray and make them life size we can go back and forth as we please!" Isabella blurts excitedly.

"Yeah! It will be just like old times. But you know not really," Phineas finishes.

Later that night...

"Linda darling is the basement clean?"

"Yeah Phineas and Ferb just finished,"

"Great!"

We come upstairs at the moment we here great.

"What's great dad?"

"Ow well we can finally put the synthesiser somewhere. I have been meaning to move it from the corner down there. Say how's about we play a few songs before your friends come?"

"Yeah!" We both nearly screamed.

"What's all the commotion?" Candace says as she walks downstairs.

"You want to sing some songs with us?" I say frantically.

"Now why would I want to that tweebs?" We both stare her down before she says yes.

We book it down stairs and move the entire instrument collection and what not by the downstairs bar. Candace slowly walks down followed by Linda.

"So who's playing what?" Phineas says.

"I'll play the keyboard," I say

"Drums!" Phineas says.

"Guitar and mic i guess," Candace says.

"I'll make some smothies!" Linda says.

"So what are we going to play?" Candace asks.

"How's about Gitchy Gitchy Goo," Phineas suggests.

...

Half way through the song father comes down along with Isabella.I figure we didn't hear the bell. She runs up to the spare mic and sings as the Ferb'ets.

The song finishes in all of us laughing, accept father and mother.

"What's so funny" Linda says as she puts the smothies on the counter top.

"Nothing. Nothing at all!" Candace giggles out.


	6. Ow great! How could this be?

We stop giggling just in time to hear the doorbell ring. We run up stairs to see Buford and Baljeet.

"So where do I keep the nerd," Buford says as he points to Baljeet that looks like a scared child.

"Haha, come on in you two," Phineas says with a smile, "here bring your stuff to the basement,"

We practically run to the basement and they drop their things by Isabella's bag.

"Hi guys!" Candace says with a smile.

Wow. I have never seen Candace like this or would do this... To ANYONE! Never had I thought in a million years.

"Ow um hi Candace," Baljeet shyly says.

"Hello boys," Linda says at the bar, "how are you two?"

"Great actually!" Buford says.

"Great, well Candace, Lawrence, and me will be leaving you five," Linda replies.

I go towards the bar to make a couple more smothies. And the Magic Bullet is amazing! It blends better than a blender. And just in case there is a spill the Shamwow is here to help! *Lulz i had to add that*

We watch them go up stairs when Phineas runs to the closet and grabs a bunch of blankets, pillows, and beanbag chairs from the party. He chucks them down and scrambles them everywhere. We pick a spot and sit.

"So, tell me more about Danville?" I say slyly, giving a smothies to everyone.

"Ow yeah well as we have said some retard took over Danville," Isabella mumbles.

"Well what CAN we do about it? Hey where's Perry?" Phineas says.

...

Perry sneaks off and finds an entrance to his lair where major monogram pops up on the screen.

He gets his message about the crisis yeada yeada...

...

"Well if it's urgent and the world is keeping it a secret then why don't we find moms transporter earrings?" I say.

"Yeah! How's about when you guys go back to Danville we can send you a gigantor ray and use it to transport ourselves anytime," Phineas says excitedly.

"Ok then. You can come over Monday after school," Buford says,

_Isabella gets a little too excited even more than Phineas. But then again she looks a little sad. Like she has lost her best friend. Ow dang! She did lose her best friend. But how can I reassure her?_

**Day 33**

Isabella and the gang are off in Danville with the gigantor ray and earrings. We went over the plan at least a dozen times before they left. Its Monday, raining and Perry still hasn't shown up. I'm getting a little worried even though no one else seams to be worried about him. Then again we never see him more than five minutes anymore. It's like he just disappears.

We get to school just in time to see the Pie a Teacher day. Its where we put a bunch of whipping cream on pans and whip it at their face with their face sticking out of a box. Every teacher got pied at least a dozen times, accept our science teacher. She had almost 60 pies thrown at her face. The funny part was that the Home EC teacher didn't get one person to pie her. The whole this was hilarious!

We ended the day with DPA (Daily Phisical Activity) so I and Phineas built an underground park. It had a pool, waterslide, swim up smothie bar, amazing jungle gym beyond a High-Schooler's imagination, and much more. It only really took about 20 muinets from the class but it was worth the wait. Everyone was so ecstatic about it they didn't tell the teacher about it. All she did was sit and read not noticed she was alone for like an hour.

Later...

"Ferb ill race you home!" Phineas says at the start of the side walk. I give him a nod and we bolt. I soo won the race cause it was at least 5 minutes later by the time Phineas got home.

I'm waiting for Phineas to arrive when I decide to pull out the transporter. I hook it up in the tiny space in my closet and decide to take a peek.

The world I once knew is in destruction. A bad mist in the air and some odd looking man laughing on the TV of Isabella's home. I knew her mom wouldn't care because she's the only one who is capable of not spilling the secret. I keep watching before I get a tap on my back. I pull my head out.

"Phineas! It's not good," I say sort of upset.

"Emgh," Phineas grunts in a worried sort.

...

We gather our supplies, tool kit, water bottles, camera, molecule scrambler, and our savings. This is about $200 in total. We hop in and Phineas gets a huge hug from Isabella from behind.

"Ow Isabella!" Phineas says. Isabella lets go and starts "it's bad. Really bad. That evil guy or Doofenshmirtz is on a Red Queens Off with the head rampage. The police can't do much or the country."

"Ow then why doesn't the world know?" I say worried.

"The government doesn't want the world to know yet. Or so they say," Isabella's mom says as she walk in "be careful you three!"

"Mmghff" We grunt together. We walk out the door to smell the bad air; rushing back in Isabella's mom gives us really cool oxygen masks. We start off again.

"So where is Doof located?"

"City hall,"

"Kai."

**Yeah suspenseful I guess. I'll make the next one in the next week or so cause I will be packed with HW and falling while learning to snowboarding. Lolz Ow don't be surprised if the chapters don't have the day thing anymore. **


	7. Awwhh poor phineas and Isabella

We head into a dead run. Luckily we all took a running class together last summer or else we would have been drop dead tired.

We stop at the Danville park close to city hall and book it to the tree house me and Phineas built a couple of summers ago. We climb into the tree house and head to the back. I push the wall and we enter the hidden back part.

"So, how much time do you have before you need to head back?" Isabella asks.

"Well, I told mom that morning we were sleeping over at Emmer's, plus Emmer knows what going on. I guess about the whole night too," Phineas says looking at his watch.

"Kai so what's the plan again?" Isabella asks.

"Well Ferb did you bring the molecule scrambler?"

I take out the orb we rebuilt.

"Good," Isabella says.

"Head out?" Everyone nods, "Ferb I know what were going to do today!"

We head out of the tree house and go into a dread run for City Hall. We stop behind some cars and peak at the hall. There are guards everywhere with cooler looking breathing masks, heavily armed and full halo looking suites.

"Ok everyone read to run?" I push the orb together and we run close to each other, through the bullets, doors, and into the mayor's office. I let the orb open and Phineas talks.

"Hey creep! What's going on here? Killing whoever you wish," Phineas blurts. Guards come in and I push the orb together. They keep trying to grab us but they got so puzzled.

Doofenshmirtz turns his chair and signals the guards to go. I look around the room and I see his ray gun thing, a head on the wall appears to be a Perry the Platypus that's struggling to get free, and a wall with pictures of 'Inators'? Weird.

"Ow don't worry about that it you, you should be worried about," he grins.

I walk over to the ray gun thing and let the orb. I pick up the ray and point it at Doof.

"What are you doing?" He yells waving his arms around.

"Ow Ferb isn't doing anything. He's simply figuring it out and waiting for the police to arrive," Phineas says with a devilish grin.

"We are?" Isabella says.

"Aahhahh! I think it's only proper for you to get into your trap before they come,"

"Haha sure! Like the police will come. They are too scared of me, they even won't come near me, or anyone really," He replies.

"Well then Ferb, will you do the honours?" Phineas says sophisticated.

"Yes, yes I will," I put my finger on the trigger then out of nowhere the platypus hits Doof in the face.

I run back to Isabella and Phineas who are now holding hands. The platypus is going at him like a WWF match. The mammal ties him up and growls at me. Wow the platypus is pointing at Doof.

I walk over and bend down. He points to the little hole opening up. My only guess is to push Doof into the hole so I go for it. The Platypus go's down and the door shuts.

"Hugh? So we find the secretary eh?" I say.

"Yeah I guess so,"

...

We get the receptionists desk but no one is there. No guards, police, visitors, nothing.

"Huh? * I put my arms on my hips and look around* so what going on?"

"A set up?" Phineas asks.

"Hmmf. Let's go outside," Isabella says. We put our masks on and head for the exit. We step outside and a massive rollercoaster is there. Just like sitting there waiting to be used. I hear screams of joy coming from the right of me behind a few buildings. A large crowed I guess.

"Head out?"

"Hmmghhf"

We head in the direction and see an odd looking man dressed in a white tux speaking to the crowed.

"My fair people. Calm yourselves for the only joy we shall see is Doofenshmirtz in jail for the next 50 years, with no outside connection," The crowed cheers with joy as he continues. "I am the one who saved this city and have recognized its being to the world,"

Phineas got so mad at this he grabbed the orb and ran through the crowed. "How dare one speak of this! Do not be fooled by this one's word. Why would you believe a fool in a white tux?"

"How dare you?"

"I just did!"

"PHINEAS!" I yell.

Phineas turns to see another man but in a black tux. He reaches for his neck accept Isabella puts herself between him and the man.

"Back off!" She yells angered.

"Ha, haha, hahaha, as if little girl,"

Isabella go's all freaky and gives the guy a whipping with her fireside sash she pulled out.

"Dip it in the puddle," A citizen yells out.

She slides her sash along the ground picking up water and whipping it at him with no mercy. He cries out a few times before she runs off the stage into a trashcan. The crowed laughs hard at this.

"So where was I? Ow yes, don't go off in lies,"

"Lies! Then where is Doofenshmirtz then?" A man yells. "Yeah kid where is he?"

Everyone mumbles and forms a mob stepping towards him getting up on the stage quite quickly rather. Phineas pushes the orb and both of them run off the stage towards me. Phineas sheds a few tears before I enter the bubble.

Sprinting to the tree house no one followed them.

...

"Phineas? Are you ok?" Isabella says as she puts her hand on his knee.

"Let go home,"

We walk out of the tree house and start the long trek to Isabella's house. We enter the back yard, I drop everything, and I jump into the pool. Phineas sits on the edge and Isabella follows into the pool.

"So..." I start.

"So what? Everything worked out perfect. Doof is gone and some random guy took the glory that, that, that platypus should have had," Phineas rage lets out in his tone.

"Yes, yes indeed. A platypus can't have glory of saving a town now can it?" Isabella and I swim up to the edge.

"Yes! But a random man can't have the glory or us either," I say rather smarty.

Isabella's mom stumbles at the thought.

"Hmmf!" Phineas grunts loudly.

"Ow don't mind him. He didn't get his glory," I say swiftly hoping Phineas doesn't freak.

"Hey, At least your hometown is safe and if we ever come back to this, no evil!" Isabella says.

Isabella's mom runs inside for something with an unusual face. I think i heard the timer on her stove.

"Well?" Phineas and I say in a questioning shock.

"Ow! I meant you two not we," Phineas and my eyes met into a quick agreement and turned our heads with a serious look.

"Ow...Um... Phineas, I don't know what else to say. You can be so clueless sometimes,"

She takes Phineas's hand and gently nudges him into the water, with a deep stare between them.

Out of nowhere they lean in and kiss! I quickly grab the camera from the edge and take a snap. Isabella smiles in the kiss and they lean back.


End file.
